Omega
by Casara
Summary: Shego is given a choice join GJ or be executed. Well not much of a choice now is there? Now shego is the lowest of the low and hates it. What’s the best way to move up the ladder? Buddy up to the top agent of course. Now guess who that is. KiGo


Omega- Shego is given a choice join GJ or be executed. Well not much of a choice now is there? Now Shego is the lowest of the low and hates it. What's the best way to move up the ladder? Buddy up to the top agent of course. Now guess who that is. KiGo

Disclaimer- I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does.

Chapter 1: Hot Coffee

* * *

Drip

.

.

.

Drip

.

.

.

Drip

.

.

.

That's the sound Shego heard as her senses finally drifted awake. The first thought that came to her was, 'Who the fuck left the goddamn faucet on?', and then those thoughts suddenly shifted to 'What the hell? I don't have a faucet', which in return woke her from her groggy thoughts.

Looking around from her vantage point, which happened to be on the ground, she didn't see much. She could tell this was one of those situations in life that sucked ass, because everyone knows when you choose to be somewhere, you defiantly don't choose to lie on the hard ass ground.

Which lead Shego to one thought; she was captured. Also the straight jacket she was wearing and the stainless steel walls didn't hurt to drive the point home either.

As she struggled into sitting position the lights flickered on in response, the room became flooded with light. And standing before her was the commander of Global Justice, Dr. Betty Director. Ah, the pirate lady, Shego thought with amusement.

"So good to see you up Shego, did you have a nice nap?" The one-eyed woman asked looking down at her captive.

"Not really _Dr. _Director, it's kind of hard for a person to get a good nights sleep on a metal floor, I'm more of a mattress type of girl myself. So let's cut the bull here Betty, what am I here for now?" The quicker Shego knew what the hell was going on the faster she could get out of here. Already Shego was imagining her nice soft bed with the soft fluffy down comforter…oh and food, what she wouldn't do for a tall stack of strawberry pancakes with syrup.

"What you don't remember? The anesthetic must have affected your short-term memory. Oh well, you'll remember soon enough, but why don't I just fill you in. Shego you were captured 18 hours ago and as you can tell, currently in detainment in GJ. And now I will ask you one question, Will you join Global Justice?"

"Or what you'll kill me?" Shego replied with a scoff.

"Precisely." The words came out in almost a purr, the satisfaction evident in her face and voice. Betty knew she had her trapped.

"What?!" Disbelief filled her voice as she once again looked up to the director. She knew Betty could go to extremes, but to kill her? Shego could feel the soft unfamiliar feeling of fear creep up her spine as she repressed a shiver.

"Remember what I said about the anesthetic, it wasn't used to knock you out to bring you here, it was for your operation."

"OPER-!"

"Yes Shego, operation. We have taken some measures to ensure your willingness to work with us, two measures to be precise; the first implant is located in your spinal cord the second in your brain. Each is remote controlled. Your spinal implant when triggered will immobilize your body, you would be alive but completely unresponsive, and the one in your brain will only be triggered once, it will stop your heart and lungs causing your slow painful death."

Shock was evident on Shego's face; she never thought they would ever do something like this to stop her criminal activity; yeah she did a few jobs here and there after Kim's graduation from saving the world and her leaving Drakken employment, but nothing to warrant this!

"W-why?" Shego managed stammer out, having known what was done to her would make anyone; she hated to say, scared.

"We here at Global Justice have been planning to capture you for a while now Shego, and have only thought of the implants recently. But to the point, the procedure was done for the precise fact that you are a threat to humanity." Dr. Director responded with a clear voice.

"Ha! I think ya'll are overestimating me here doc. How can _I_ in all my wonderful glory, be a threat to the world? I'm a woman, who likes what she likes, and what I like, I want, and what I want I get, simple. But I don't believe I'm a take over the world kind of girl." Shego barked out hiding her fear with bravado.

"Oh but Shego we have proof that you are in fact a 'take over the world kind of girl' as you so eloquently put it. Do you remember the Tempus Simian incident years back?" The one eyed woman paused to allow her captive to answer, which she did with a nod.

"Well just because we were not involved with that incident does not mean we did not know of it. During that time we saw a future we didn't like, one ruled by you as the Supreme Leader. Although that future did not come to pass because of the destruction of the Tempus Simian we did not forget the potential that you harbor inside of you. And so we devised a fail-safe program, along with the implants, that if I perish by yours or someone else's hands, you would die within ten days if there is no transfer of the program to another host. That transfer can only be done here in Global Justice headquarters by full agreement of all the top ranking officers. So if you kill me, without that support, you would only have ten days to live, or if you escape, you would be dead with a push of a button."

"Ain't you enjoying this a little too much here Betty? Here I thought Global Justice was for _justice, _not intimidating people with death threats."

"Oh Shego I do not enjoy an ounce of this, well yes I am basking in the warmth of finally capturing you but not at the thought of your death. I did not choose this as an easy way to kill you and hold you hostage to do my bidding, I have done this to ensure the safety of the future if you do go wild. At least you wont be locked up in a cage like a dog, you can think of it as merely a leash to keep you in check. So I will ask you once again Shego, will you join Global Justice?"

Shego paused a second digesting all that the older woman said and after, responded in a low voice "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice there."

"Shego we always have a choice in the world. To live or die." Dr. Director said looking into Shego's eyes, her face serious.

Shego unable to say anything broke eye contact and turned her head away from the other woman, defeat written on her face.

"I'll take that as a yes. Glad to have you with us Shego." Said Dr. Director as she turned and exited the room, the large steel doors locked together behind her with a solid clunk. Now alone again in the room all Shego heard was her slightly uneven breathing and the drip, drip, drip that continued to echo quietly in her cell. She sighed and brought her knees up to her chest. For the first time letting fear completely cloud her mind.

* * *

Shego a woman feared by good and respected by evil was now inside Global Justice-

"Shego would you be a dear and get me some coffee?" Dr. Director asked from her paper piled desk not even looking up to address the emerald woman.

-fetching coffee. God she hated this! Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad now, but sadly living was still Shego's main priority. Betty loved using little names like dear and sweetie when asking her to do something or get her something or to run down there and do this or that and god she hated it. But then again it wasn't that different from her time with Drakken. At least she wasn't opening pickle jars.

One of the most feared villainesses in the world was a runner and now the lowest of the low of the low, now not even GJ grunts were afraid of her. Everyone in the organization knew she was subdued and couldn't do anything to them now. Thank god only a select few knew about her implants, if everyone knew, it would kill the little respect she still had for herself; which was rapidly declining.

Setting the coffee down on a clear spot on the desk Shego stood without talking, waiting if her keeper would ask anything else. But no, the other woman grabbed the coffee and thanked Shego. Now she was free, which in reality meant for her to go sit in the corner, read a book and wait for the next command like a dog waiting at its master's heels. This not ironically at all was what a lot of the random people around here called her, Dr. Director's pet dog. She hated that too.

Although the implants had no control over her will, the threat of the immobilization (and death of course) did. But being the woman she was the second day out she tried to make a run for it and was immediately paralyzed and fell mid-run onto the floor. Moments later her frozen eyes met the shiny boots of her 'owner'.

"Now Shego did you think we were lying? No? Don't go trying that again, the second time you try to make a run for it we will do much more that this." From her limited field of vision Shego saw and heard the cyclopsian woman's boots click away down the hall leaving the frozen female on the ground. After a few moments Shego thought they might just leave her here to drive the point home but no, she was released. The sudden feeling of a heavy blanket being lifted off of you was comparable to the sensation of getting your movement back. Another thing she hated.

After that incident Shego didn't try it again.

But the thing she hated the most was the uncertainty of her status. Life is all about status, what you did to get to where you are now. And Shego had worked hard for her infamous status and the effects that came with it; fear, power, money, and most of all freedom in her case. In her current state she floated in limbo, not a part of anything just off to the side not ignored but not acknowledged. That type of lifestyle is very stressful even if you didn't want it.

"Shego could you come over here please." the emerald woman heard Betty say as she was roused from her angry monologue at the current page of her book.

"What the hell do you wan-!" Shego began still agitated from her thoughts and was cut off at a pointed one-eyed glare. Betty did not accept disrespect, from anyone. Quieted Shego threw her book down and proceeded to the large desk.

"Yes?"

The doctor simply raised a dark eyebrow, an amused smile gracing her face.

"Yes…ma'am?" Shego forced out, her eye twitching with the effort.

"Shego, right now you are a part of Global Justice and for the past few weeks you have been idling about doing nothing. I don't like to see anyone under me not carrying their fare share of work and you being the super-woman you are I expect you to carry more than the rest, and that doesn't mean my coffee." Dr. Director took a moment to sip that said coffee. "Yes as you have probably guessed by now that means I'm going to free you from this office cage and allow you to help on missions. But don't get cocky; you will be connected to my top officer when off the base like you are to me. If by some chance the officer dies while outside with you, you will immediately be immobilized until we reach your destination and either lift the paralysis or terminate you. Understand?"

"Got it doc. So when do I start? I can't stand the smell of coffee anymore or rereading the same damn page while waiting to get you more damn coffee."

"Patience Shego. You'll be starting in the next few days after we get you acquainted with our ways, and regulations, and for you to meet the top officer who will now hold your leash." Dr. Director smirked knowing how her choice of words would anger her ferocious lap dog, and from Shego's glowering looks Betty was right.

"So when do I get to meet him? God I hope it's not Mr. Will-Du with that giant stick up his butt who's the top dog. I'd kill him before you could get to me, damn the consequences." Shego said already annoyed at the thought of listening to him as her superior.

"Him? When did I ever say that my leading officer was a man? And to put you mind at ease Will-Du is currently stationed at the European GJ branch far from here." The brown haired woman said as she pressed a code on to her computer giving her a beep in return.

"And there's No need for violence sweetie, between you and me? I don't like him much either."

"Really I thou-" Shego was cut off by the loud whooshing the mechanical doors made as someone entered the office Global Justice's leader. Shego entertained the thought of bolting again, but her reason quickly shot the idea down.

"Shego I'd like you to meet your new caretaker who you will be working with from today forward." Betty said the smile evident in her voice if not on her face as she saw the two women make eye contact.

"Shego?!"

"Kimmie?!"

"Great! Since you are both acquainted with each other already... how about you two chat while getting me some coffee." Ah, the look on their faces brought a smile to the docter's face as they went to fulfill her command.

And one thought surfaced inside Shego's head, not her amazement or happiness at seeing Kim again or at being given 'freedom' although those were also huge in her mind, it was the simple thought that she wont be stuck in limbo anymore, now she could work to raise herself from this pit and get her status back. If not as a villain....as a hero.

* * *

*Authors Note* Omega is a term sometimes used when reffering to the status of a wolf pack member, this wolf has the lowest status and is last to eat. These omegas are most commonly old, injured, wanderers from other packs, or a wolf that fought for a higher status 'alpha or beta' and lost. So now you can see my choosing this as the name for this fic.


End file.
